


Máte novou zprávu

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Kinktober - day 21, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Rexovi se po dlouhé době konečně podařilo strávit trochu kvalitního času s jedním ze svých přítelů. Ale to, že Cody momentálně není fyzicky přítomen, neznamená, že si taky nemůže užít. Rex je ochotný se podělit.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Kudos: 5





	Máte novou zprávu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompt: sexting – cock-warming – pegging – 69
> 
> :vybrané prompts jsou sexting & cock warming

**> UŽIVATEL CT-7567 POZVAL CC-2224 DO CHATU**

**> UŽIVATEL CT-7567 ZMĚNIL JMÉNO CHATU NA “JÁ TOHO CHLAPA MILUJU“**

**> UŽIVATEL CT-7567 ZMĚNIL SVÉ JMÉNO NA REX**

>Rex: hádej, co teď dělám?

>CC-2224: vzhledem k tomu, že jsi na chatu, tak doufám, že nebojuješ

>CC-2224: jestli se mému generálovi něco stane…

>Rex: _našemu_ generálovi

> **UŽIVATEL CC-2224 ZMĚNIL SVÉ JMÉNO NA CODY**

>Rex: samozřejmě, že je teď po boji

>Rex: samozřejmě, že jsme vyhráli

>Cody: takže mi píšeš, abys mi dal vědět, že mi vracíš _mého_ generála

>Rex: _našeho_ generála

>Rex: měli jsme o tom diskuzi

>Rex: všichni tři

>Rex: byla dlouhá

>Cody: to je mi jedno, chci ho zpátky

>Rex: někdo je majetnický

>Rex: chceš vědět, co teď já a _náš_ generál děláme?

>Rex: jestli jo, doufám, že jsi někde v soukromí

>Cody: HRAJETE SI BEZE MĚ?!

>Rex: JAKO BYSTE TO SPOLU VY DVA NEDĚLALI, KDYŽ NEMÁME SPOLEČNÉ MISE!!!

>Cody: …bez komentáře

>Cody: fajn. jsem ve svém pokoji

>Cody: co děláte?

>Cody: a pokud něco děláte, proč jsi na chatu?

>Cody: a proč není obi-wan?

>Rex: obiwan je zaneprázdněný

>Rex: dívej

> **UŽIVATEL REX POSÍLÁ HOLOSNÍMEK**

_{pohled zblízka zezadu na Obi-Wana. Vypadá plně oblečený. Půlkou těla leží na psacím stole, kolem něj pady. Hlavu má otočenou na stranu, položenou na pažích. Oči má zavřené, tváře lehce zrudlé, pusu pootevřenou, vlasy rozcuchané.}_

>Cody: …?

>Cody: sedí ti na klíně a usnul?

>Cody: jsem rád, že spí

>Cody: ale proč kvůli tomu potřebuju být sám???

>Rex: obika nespí

>Rex: jsem totiž génius

>Cody: mám jisté pochyby

>Rex: dikut

>Rex: ale k věci!

>Rex: kix po bitvě rozkázal generálovi klid a žádnou namáhavou činnost, což je nemilé, protože my rádi po bitvě namáhavou činnost

>Rex: víš, co myslím

>Cody: vím přesně, co myslíš

>Cody: sex po bitvě je vždycky skvělý, pokud jsou síly

>Cody: ob‘ika je vždycky tak povolný a ochotný

>Cody: …teď jsem nadržený JÁ?!

>Rex: obika byl taky nadržený, ale kix je kix

>Rex: naštěstí kix uznal, že psaní hlášení není namáhavé a tudíž je povolené

>Cody: ???

>Rex: blížím se k tomu, proč jsem génius

>Rex: slyšels někdy o cock-warming, vod?

>Cody: zahřívání ptáka ???

>Rex: jen zasuneš do příslušného otvoru a tvůj partner tě udržuje v provozní teplotě, zatímco děláte všechno možné, jenom ne sex

> **UŽIVATE CODY PÍŠE…**

**> UŽIVATE CODY PÍŠE…**

>Cody: kriff

>Cody: on ti nesedí na klíně!!!

>Rex: sedí

>Rex: s mým ptákem zabořeným po kořen uvnitř našeho úžasného generála

>Cody: jak dlouho?

>Rex: už skoro hodinu

>Cody: kriff

>Rex: obika se zprvu vrtěl, než jsem ho donutil lehnout na stůl a odpočívat

>Rex: rozkaz medika

>Rex: používal jsem jeho záda jako podložku pro pad, zatímco jsem dělal hlášení a další byrokracii

>Rex: a obika celou dobu jen leží a vzdychá

>Rex: je to nádhera, cody

>Cody: kriff

>Cody: to musím taky zkusit!

>Cody: nemáš tucha, jak moc jsem teď nadrženej

>Rex: to jsme dva

>Rex: teda tři

>Rex: obiwan je tvrdej a zadýchanej, co jsme začali

>Rex: vsadím se, že jestli začnu přirážet, že se do minuty udělá

>Cody: kriff

>Cody: tak proč nepřirážíš?

>Rex: nadrženej obiwan napíchnutý na tvým ptáku

>Rex: když můžeš cítit každé zachvění a zavrtění

>Rex: jak ti rudne a vzdychá na stole

>Rex: jak při každém tvém zavrtění tiše sténá

>Rex: jak je ti vydaný na milost a užívá se to

>Rex: PROČ BYCH URYCHLOVAL KONEC???

>Rex: hlášení je dávno hotový, takže teď si píšu s tebou

>Rex: obiwan si ani nevšimnul

>Rex: kdybys ho viděl, cody

>Cody: poslal jsi mi snímek

>Cody: to a moje představivost zatím stačí

>Cody: ale asi se udělám dřív jak vy dva

>Cody: obi-wan takhle…kriff

>Cody: tohle musím taky zkusit

>Rex: cody!!!

>Rex: představ si, že bysme ho takhle měli oba spolu

>Rex: kriff

>Rex: my dva u jednoho stolu děláme hlášení nebo něco

>Rex: obiwan pod stolem nás zahřívá

>Rex: jeden má pusu, druhý zadek

>Rex: a obiwan jen klečí mezi náma a drží

>Cody: kriff

>Rex: kriff

>Cody: rexi, ty _seš_ pro jednou génius

>Cody: rexi?

>Cody: rexi, co sakra děláš?!

>Cody: REXI, JÁ CHCI DETAILY!!!

**> UŽIVATEL REX JE NEČINNÝ**

>Cody: REXI! GAR DI’KUT!!!

>Cody: NEMŮŽEŠ MĚ NECHAT TAKHLE VISET!

**> UŽIVATE CODY JE NEČINNÝ**

.

>Rex: sorry, vod

>Rex: těžko psát, když pícháš

>Cody: stejně seš di’kut

>Rex: sorry jako, ale představovat si obiwana takhle a zároveň ho _mít_ takhle

>Rex: SAMOZŘEJMĚ, ŽE JSEM TO UKONČIL!!!

>Rex: konec hry, rexika byl moc nadrženej

>Rex: ale sakra, cody

>Rex: on byl tak citlivý z toho čekání

>Rex: do půl minuty se udělal

>Rex: a pak mi tu doslova brečel, jak jsem ho píchal, než jsem se já udělal

>Cody: sakra

>Cody: ale je v pořádku, že?

>Rex: musel jsem ho chvíli držet, než se vzpamatoval, ne že by to byl problém

>Rex: ale říkal, že je v pořádku, a že to bylo skvělé

>Rex: teď spí

>Cody: rozhodně musím zopakovat

>Cody: i tu kombinovanou scénu, pokud bude souhlasit

>Rex: myslím, že bude souhlasit

>Rex: obiwan je skvělý

>Cody: to je


End file.
